At least some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to memory systems, memory devices, and methods of operating a memory system, and more particularly to methods of operating a memory system including a nonvolatile memory device.
Memory systems including one or more nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices have become staple components in contemporary consumer electronic products. A variety of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices are known, including as examples, the electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), the phase-change random access memory (PRAM), the magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and the resistance read only memory (ReRAM). Within the broad class of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, flash memory provides certain advantages such as rapid reading speed, low power consumption, very dense data storage capacity, etc. As a result, many contemporary memory systems incorporated in contemporary digital computational platforms and consumer electronics include flash memory as a data storage medium.
When a nonvolatile memory device programs data, the memory device programs user data and meta data. The user data includes a file that a user application is willing to program. The meta data includes data properties of the file or user data, and a block location of the programmed user data.